Such magazine attachments usually comprise two parts that are held so they can move toward one another, namely, an attachment part for connecting the magazine attachment with the device and a pressing part for pressing the device to the support, which are pushed together during the pressing. In the corners of a room, the fastening elements are not always driven vertically into the support; rather, the pressing part is pressed at an angle against a first of the two walls forming the individual corner of the room and thereby touches the other second wall, so as to attain a fastening that is as close as possible to the corner of the room. If, during the pressing, the attachment part is then pushed onto the pressing part, the attachment part is pushed away from the second wall, so that the entire magazine attachment and thus the driving direction of a driving element tilt during the driving procedure. It is possible for the driving element to then slip off of the fastening element, wherein the fastening quality suffers.